Elemental Wind Force: Beginning Breezes
by Marie Sarvis2513
Summary: The Start of the Four Winds/ First part/ Rated T/ No Pairings/Setting: Canada/ Disclaimer and Full summary located in chapter 1.
1. Ch1:First Day of School and New Friends

A/N: Ok, sorry I haven't been doing anything with any of my stories. The thrice-blasted laptop I was using decided to go into a melt-down again. Meaning, I lost all of my work… again… All stories I had started. All chapters that were ready to be uploaded to the site. Everything gone. So, I was forced to start all over again. Though, I only just started writing again. Losing all your work is a real downer. Not to mention that I started a Correspondence Course on Business Management at the beginning of the year. Plus, I also needed to go help my oldest, adoptive brother move.

That's another thing. In between the time we were getting ready to go to my grandfather's funeral and my 21st b-day, my parents dropped a hell of a bombshell on me. Turns out that even tough I am relative to them, I'm still adopted. Mom's actually my great aunt, making her sister my maternal grandmother and their parents my great grandparents. So yea, I won't go into full detail about it, but the fact remains that I am adopted. Makes things confusing when I have both of my mothers in the same room or one is in the same room as me while the other is on the phone with me. *Shrugs*

Anyway, onward with the story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Full Summary:** Terra, Jay, Terry and Kayla's start into the Beyblade world. We get to see all the hardships they had to go through while growing up. Rated T for foul language in later chapters. The first part of a planned trilogy. No pairings until later chapters. Very few appearances from original Beyblade charachters. Settings: Various places through out Canada. Main places being Stevenson Island, Manitoba and Winnipeg, Manitoba. Timeline: Before First Season in the first 5 or 6 chapters and then during First to Third Season in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original Beyblade plot, characters or Beyblades. Stuff I do own though should be obvious.

* * *

_**"Announcement/ TV"**_

_"Thought"_

"SHOUTING"

"Speaking"

((OOS: Out of Story))

* * *

Elemental Wind Force: Beginning Breezes

A Beyblade Story

* * *

When one tugs at a single thing in nature, he finds it attached to the rest of the world. – John Muir

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ First Day of School and New Friends

Two small kids, the older one 7 and the younger 3, were on their way to school. It was the younger one's first day of school and his sister had the responsibility of taken him there. Her long red hair flying out behind her as she rode her bike a few meters ahead of her little brother, who was trying to kept up to her as best as he could. He didn't complain though. He was too excited about finally starting school and making new friends and seeing old ones.

The ride was a good 5 minutes from their house, but that didn't matter to them. They were just glad when they finally reach the school's gates. The school was small. Two classrooms with mixed grades. The younger years being from Nursery to grade 4. The older years grade 6 to 9. Grade 5's spent their mornings with the younger years and the afternoons with the older years.

"Ah Terra, I see you managed to get your little brother here safely." The younger years' teacher said as she came over to where Terra and her brother had put their bikes with the others.

"Yes, Ms. McKenize. He had a little trouble keeping up with me though." She responded with a big, toothy smile.

"Ok, Jay, let me take your backpack so you can go play. When you here the bell, it'll be time to go inside for your first class." Ms. McKenize said as another new kid showed up with his dad behind Terra and Jay. They stepped off to the side so the adults could talk.

"You must be the new Airport Manager, Justin Doucette, correct?" Ms. McKenize asked politely.

"Yes, I am and this is my son Terry." Justin replied just as politely.

"Terra, why don't you show Jay and Terry around the schoolyard while I take their backpacks inside." Ms. McKenize said as she took Terry's backpack from him and his dad left to go back to work.

"MS. MCKENIZE! THE TRANSPORTATION STUDENTS ARE HERE!" One of the older students shouted from across the sports field.

"OK, THANK-YOU RYAN!" She shouted back as she promptly changed course to meet said transportation students. Terra, having spotted another new student among them, followed her and waited until she had retrieve all of the backpacks and life-jackets of the younger years with the help of one of the older ones. Terry and Jay followed behind her, curious as well.

After Ms. McKenize was away from them, Terra went up to the new girl that was standing nervously in the middle of the field, not knowing what to do. She gave her a big smile and got a shy one in return.

"Hi, I'm Terra. This is my little brother, Jay and this is Terry. He's new too. What's your name?" She said quickly and excitedly, pointing at each of the boys as she said their names.

"…Kayla…" Came the quiet response.

"Come on, I was just about to show these two around the school. You can join us." Terra said with another smile as she grabbed Kayla's hand, who nodded her head nervously in reply. Terra started explaining things as she walked, followed closely by Jay and Terry.

"That white building you pasted when you entered the schoolyard, Kayla, was the Old School. It's used as a storage shed for sports equipment now. This field we're in is the sports field. This is where a majority of the larger games are played during recess. The large, tannish building up ahead is the New School where we'll be taking our classes. Gym class is either held out here in the field or over at the Community Center, depending on the weather and/or what our teachers have planned for us that day. The playground is on the other side of the school. So is the sliding hill that's only use during the winter. You're not allowed passed the Water treatment plant if the hill isn't open."

After she'd shown them where everything was, they went over to the swings and talked to each other until the bell rung to go inside. They'd learned how old they all were, what their favourite foods, colour(s), activities, games and other things were and where they were all originally from. One thing they all had in common was Beyblade. They all loved the game and each had their own customized Beys.

A fast and strong friendship was form between the four of them in those remaining 35 minutes of recess that would last as they grew up together. Most of the time, you could always find them hanging out around the school during school hours and hanging around their favourite spots after school and during the week-ends. They even managed to get their parents to agree to spend the holidays together (Expect for Christmases on a few occasions when it was decided that each family needed to go spend time with their other relatives that live in other parts of the country.) Point is, you could never separate any of them unless one of them was sick and even then, they almost always got sick at the same time.

They eventually started participating in local tournaments and a few out of town ones together as they got better and better at it. They were even unofficially declared as Stevenson Island's official Beyblade team as they'd always act like one. Practicing together, giving each other advice and tips they'd individually found out worked or helped improve technique.

It stayed like this for many years, Terra, Jay, Terry and Kayla spending most of their time Blading…

Even when something bad happened…

Something upsetting to not just one of them, but all…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The first of several time-skips. We find Terra and co. 6 years down the road when tragedy strikes. What is it? Who does it affect the most? How will they cope with the outcome of it? Find out in the next chapter: **Chapter 2 ~ Tragedy**

* * *

**End Notes:** Sweet and to the point. I think most of the chapters are going to be like this to make it a faster read. I've read those stories were one chapter takes "HOURS" to get through. I hate it. It makes the story long, tiresome to get through and boring after awhile.

As to how many chapters this is going to be, I haven't really decided that yet. It's going to be at least 10 or 11 though… If I'm likely enough to make it the long, that is. I find that I'm better at short novels than long ones.

Anyway, that's enough rambling for now. Hopefully I can keep the chapters flowing and update quickly. Please review, but be nice about it. Flames are more hurtful than helpful to authors. Dea-Slán!


	2. Ch2: Tragedy

A/N: Wow, second chapter done and up. Typed the first one up yesterday afternoon and this one last night. Planning on working on the third chapter right after I get this one uploaded and settled.

Now, there's been something I've been wondering about. How come no one reviews chapters anymore? Is it just that no one likes reviewing or is it something else altogether? Reason why I'm wondering is that it's hard to keep a story going when no one reviews. I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not when I don't even get one review.

Right, now that I've gotten that off my mind, onward with the story. Bain sult as!

* * *

_**"Announcement/ TV"**_

_"Thought"_

"SHOUTING"

"Speaking"

((OOS: Out of Story))

* * *

Elemental Wind Force: Beginning Breezes

A Beyblade Story

* * *

I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination. – Jimmy Dean

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Tragedy

6 Years Later

Stevenson Island's Bey Park, the place where you could find a lot of the kids that enjoyed the game everyday of the week. And this was exactly where Terra, Jay, Terry and Kayla were right now with the rest of there friends. Of course, they only considered their small group of 4 as true, best friends.

At the moment, everyone was laughing because Terry had just cracked another joke, like usual. Some were laughing so hard that they were on the ground. Case in point, Terra, Jay, Ryan and a couple other old school mates that were back for the summer vacation.

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough, my side's starting to hurt." Jay wheezed out as he tried to get over his laughing fit.

"Mine's been hurt since I started laughing. I'm injured, remember?" Ryan coughed out while he clutched at his sore and abused sides, still not able to stop laughing. He was at university on a sports offer, having been planning on becoming a pro in soccer. Though, right now, he was benched because of the injury he'd received during his last soccer practice that caused several ribs to be bruised and one or two to even be cracked.

"Right, sorry dude, I forgot." Terry said half-heartedly as he to was also trying to stop laughing.

Terra was the first to regain control of herself. She swiped a few tears away as she picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She was still chuckling slightly though.

"Ok, now that we've all had a good laugh, who wants to Bey Battle with me?" She asked, getting several shouts of agreement from different areas on the ground as most people were still trying to get up. 'Course, this started an argument on whose turn it was to battle her. She just rolled her eyes at them.

It was short live though, as a RCMP officer and Terry's dad showed up. Both had sad looks on their faces. Terra got a sinking feeling when she saw them.

"Terra, Jay, could you come with us, please?" Justin asked softly. They shared a look with everyone else before following the two adults to a more private area of the park.

"You may want to sit down for this. I'm afraid that I have some bad and upsetting news for you." The officer said just as softly as Justin had a few minutes ago.

"What would this news be?" Terra asked warily.

Meanwhile, Terry and the others were all talking quietly now. All of them were wondering what his dad and that officer needed to talk to Terra and Jay about. A silence fell over them as they ran out of ideas of what it could be all about. It stayed like that for several minutes.

"NO!" Came a shriek fill with agony and grief that echoed through out the park and startled everyone and thing in or around it.

"That was Terra." Kayla said quietly.

"Yea, it was." Terry agreed with her.

Silence fell again as the mood became thick and worried. A few minutes later, the officer reappeared as he made his way to leave the park. Terry stopped him though.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Their parents were killed. The plane they were on crashed." The officer stated quietly before continuing on his way. The silence after that statement was stunned.

No one could move nor think of anything to say to lighten the mood. Even Terry was at a lost on how he could help. Eventually, Kayla tugged at his hand to get his attention. When she had it, she nodded her head in the direction that they had last seen Terra and Jay go in. Then, she promptly made her way over there as well. Terry followed quickly behind her. As for everyone else, they just stayed where they were, knowing that the four of them needed time to themselves.

The scene that Kayla and Terry walked up to was heart-breaking. Terra's shoulders shook violently from the force of the sobs she was desperately trying to hold back. Jay was just completely zoned out, staring up at the sky blankly. Justin sat in between them, his head bowed in silent prayer. Terry made his way over to Terra, who tightly rapped her arms around him as soon as he sat down next to her. He returned the gesture. Kayla sat down by Jay and gently moved him around so that his head was resting on her shoulder.

After awhile, Justin quietly left to go make funeral preparations because he knew Terra and Jay wouldn't know what to do and that they had no living family members left that could do it seeing as their uncle (And last close relative) had died just last year due to a heart attack.

As for the 4 friends they just sat there, offering each other comfort and support. It was almost dark by the time they decided that it was time to go inside and get warm and fill their empty bellies. They all went over to Terry's house as it was the closest to the park and had three spare rooms. Terra and Jay didn't eat much. Both felt like they'd throw-up if they had more then a few mouthfuls of food.

After everyone but Terry went to bed and his dad had returned home after making sure everything at the Airport was in its place and locked down, they sat quietly in the living room, too moody to even try to go to bed.

"How are they holding up?" Justin asked his son.

"Terra cried herself to sleep. Jay's having nightmares that keep waking him up. Kayla wakes up when he does to calm him down." Terry replied tiredly. Justin nodded, figuring that would be what was to be expected.

Silence once again settled over the house. They were like that for another hour before Justin decided that it was time for bed. Terry agreed whole-heartedly with that. It was after 1:30 in the morning after all.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Still reeling from the shock of losing their parents a week ago, Terra and Jay get ready for the funeral that the community helped arrange for them. Terra's just barely able to keep it together and Jay just doesn't respond to anything. Will they pull through with the help of Terry and Kayla? Or is something else going to happen? Read chapter three, **Funeral Day**, to find out.

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, this is going good in my opinion. I normally can't even finish one chapter, let alone two, within 24 hours. And yet, here I am, two chapters done and uploaded to the site on my second day back to writing and getting ready to work on the third. I just hope I can keep this pace up and not hit a writer's block later down the road. It's annoying when that happens. You get a good momentum going, and then suddenly, "WHAM!" You have writer's block, stopping you dead in your tracks.

Oh well, if it happens, it happens. I'll be going now. Still got to work on Chapter 3. Please review. No flames though. They're hurtful to budding authors. Dea-Slán!


	3. Ch3: Funeral Day

A/N: Yikes! This took longer than I was hoping for. I got distracted by an awesomely epic anime. Epic in my point of view, at least. I'm not to sure how many people have even heard of the show: Cardfight Vanguard. There's a person on Youtube uploading FULL episodes on to his/her account. The whole first season is already up. I just have to go check who's uploading it again. Check down in the end notes after you're finished reading this chapter.

Onward with the story now. Bain sult as!

* * *

_**"Announcement/ TV"**_

_"Thought"_

"SHOUTING"

"Speaking"

((OOS: Out of Story))

* * *

Elemental Wind Force: Beginning Breezes

A Beyblade Story

* * *

I hear the howl of the wind that brings the long drear storm on its heavy wings. – William Cullen Bryant

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Funeral Day

One week after the plane crash

The mood in the Sarvis house hold was somber. Nothing much was being done. Things that were being done were done at a slow, absentminded pace. Especially for one Jay Sarvis.

Sure, he might have showered, eaten what little he had, brushed his teeth afterwards and even dried and brushed his hair, but he had yet to get into the clothes Terra had laid out for him when he was in the shower. All he was doing at the moment was sitting beside said clothes, staring blankly at the bedroom wall across from him.

As for Terra, she had already eaten and laid out her clothes while Jay had been in the shower. She was just stepping out of it now herself. Her pace was slow as well, but much faster than her little brother's zombie-like one. Terra knew that they didn't have much more time to laze around the house. They needed to be ready to go when Terry and Kayla and their parents came to pick them up.

"_Let's see. We've both showered and eaten what little food we have been managing to keep down. Terry and Kayla are coming over at 10 with their parents to pick us up to go over to the church on the Reserve. It's 8:30 now. So we have another hour and a half to get ready to go. I just hope I can get Jay moving. Last time I checked, he only had his socks and underwear on."_ While Terra was silently going through all of this in her mind, her body was on auto-pilot.

Terra was literally not paying attention as she toweled out her hair, brushed it , used the hand-held hair drier on it and brushed it out again. Even as she went from hair to teeth, she was unaware of her movements. It stayed like that as she finished in the bathroom and moved to her bedroom, still with the large body towel she was using wrapped around her. That's how badly her thoughts preoccupied her. It wasn't until after she had dried herself off and finished dressing in the black ankle-length skirt and short-sleeved blouse she would be wearing today that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I've really got to quit doing that." She grumbled to herself with a shake of her head, as she went to go check up on Jay. She sighed when she entered his room. He hadn't moved from that same spot in the last half-hour.

She walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder to get his attention. He did look at her, but his stare was still blank. Green eyes, red from crying stared into another part of green eyes, also red from crying.

"Jay, you have to finish getting ready. We have to leave in… 45 minutes." She said quietly, glancing at her watch to check the time. She was shocked that so much time had passed since she had last looked at a clock. She only got a slow, absentminded nod in response from him.

Terra smiled sadly and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving his room to let him finish getting ready.

Jay did finish getting ready, but he was still in that zombie-like state as he did so. When he walk out of his room after messily getting his tie on, just as the others showed up, he was still looking around blankly. Even though he looked at Terra, he didn't notice that she'd grabbed her small black change purse, the one with the long shoulder strap. He also didn't notice that she'd let their ride in. He slightly noticed when she came over to fix his tie, though. So that was something.

"Hasn't snapped out of it yet, huh?" Terry asked as he saw the state Jay was in. Terra nodded in reply.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I was the oldest and expected to receive all the well-wishes and what not, I'd be like that too. I'm just barely managing to stay alert." She said with a sigh.

"So young and yet so much is expected of you." Mrs. Weaver said softly, giving Terra a brief hug. A murmur of agreement was passed around by the other adults.

"Well, are you ready to go now?" Justin asked

"Just about, we just have to get our shoes on." Terra said. She had decided on wearing a pair of black, strappy sandals that tied around the ankle. As for Jay, he'd be wearing black loafers.

Once they were all ready, everyone headed down to the Sarvis dock to get into the Weaver's large, covered-in boat. They could have taken the Sarvis boat, seeing as the weather had decided to cooperate and the waters were calm, but the Weaver's had needed to use theirs anyway to get off the small island they lived on anyway. So everyone just car-pooled (Or in this case, boat-pooled) into that one.

The ride over was quick, 5 minutes at the most, but finding a place to dock, was near impossible. Over the two decades that Terra and Jay's parents had lived in the community, they had made many friends among the Natives, some as far away as St. Theresa Point and Red Sucker Lake or as close as Garden Hill and Wass Island. And said friends had all shown up to pay their respects to two great people lost and sympathies to the Sarvis children.

Once they did find a place to dock, they quickly made their way into the church and to the front pew. The funeral itself was going to be a closed casket one since the condition that their bodies were in from the crash was not something that people needed to see. Or even think about for that matter. It was also decided that since there were no other living relatives besides the kids, that Mr. and Mrs. Sarvis would be buried at the local cemetery.

After they sat down and got comfortable, more people started to quietly make their way in. The service started once everyone had found a place to sit. (Some folding, mental chairs had to be brought up from the basement for that to happen, though.) It was short but nice. An elegy was said and a few hymns and songs sung. Then, everyone followed the caskets out to the cemetery were two plots had been dug-up. A lot of flowers were laid on top of both caskets at the end of the final words.

The crowd then made their way back to their boats and headed for the Community Center on Stevenson Island were a small luncheon was to be served. Terra and Jay were at a table to themselves and Terry and Kayla joined them half way through the meal. While accepting the sympathies of the people who had come, Terra tried to get Jay to eat something.

"Come on Jay, try to eat something even if it's only a little bit. Just eat as much as you think you can." She gently said in between one guest leaving and another coming up to give their sympathies as well.

"He's really out of it." Kayla stated in her shy and quiet manner after that one had left too. She was watching Jay stare at his food. Both Terra and Terry nodded in agreement.

It took 10 more minutes of gently prodding and twice as many people coming to speak with Terra, but with the help of Terry and Kayla, Terra finally got Jay to eat something. He managed to get half way through his plate before he had to stopped because of nauseousness. Terra was just glad he had managed to get something down. She hadn't eaten much. She was actually more tired than hungry.

She glanced up when people started to leave quietly. With a start, Terra realized that everyone had either come up as a representative of the group they'd come with, or the whole group had come up as one, but she had accepted all the sympathies and thanked everyone for coming without even realizing it.

"Terra, what would you like done with the leftover food?" Justin came over and asked her.

"Well, anything that's already touched someone's plate, put it a bag and take over to the Lodge later for their dogs. No sense letting it go to waste. As for the rest of it, just wrap it back up in whatever it came in and bring it over to my house. I doubt I'll feel like making any big meals for supper for the next few weeks." She responded. Justin nodded and went back to tell the other people behind the counter what was to be done with both table scrapes and left over food.

Terra got Jay up and started to lead him back to their home. Terry and Kayla followed them, knowing that both would go crash on their beds as soon as they got home and that someone would need to be there to let their parents in with the leftovers. Which is exactly what happened an hour later.

6 hours later, 7:30 pm

That evening, you could find most of the younger generation lounging and talking quietly on the deck at Terra and Jay's home. Jay was inside, still out cold from the day's trails. As for everyone else, they were speaking quietly about what would happen next. A lot of people suggested and agreed that probably the Social Workers would start coming around to move them out of their house.

"I don't care who they think they are. I won't let anyone take us away from here, no matter what." Terra said absentmindedly. She was standing up, leaning with her back on the railing of the deck. She hadn't moved in the last half-hour. She just kept staring up at the darkening sky, looking for the first star to appear.

Everyone shared a nervous glance at that. They knew that even though she might not remember making that promise, Terra would keep it and see that would come true, even if she had to fight tooth and nail to do that.

A couple of hours later, everyone said their good-byes for the night and started to make their way home. Kayla would be staying with Terra and Jay seeing as it was getting too dark by then to risk a crossing in a boat. Other kids that lived off island would also be staying on the island overnight as well, but with different people. When it was just Terra and Kayla left, they sat without talking for another three hours, watching the stars come out and the Northern Lights dance across the sky, before calling it a night.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The funeral may be over now, but they're not out of the woods yet. They'll now have to deal with the problems that come with the label of Orphan. Will they be able to fend off the social workers? Or will they be hauled away from the only thing they ever knew? Find out in chapter 3: **Orphan Issues**.

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, that went better than I was hoping it would. I was really scared that I'd muck that up badly. I've always tried to avoid the topic of death. It creeps me out. I've seen enough of it in the last few years. Both my great grandparents on my mom's side, a great aunt on my dad's and a friend from Norway House just this passed winter.

Anyway, as to that uploader I was talking about earlier, I found his/her username. It's CARDFIGHTVanguard. The videos are good quality, btw. Nice, clear picture and no skipping or freezing either. ^_^

Authors like it when you review. Just no flaming us. We don't take kindly to flames. Dea-Slán!


	4. Ch4: Orphan Issues

A/N: "What's this? Two chapters in just as many hours?" Yea, that's right. I was busy last night. Had a lot of energy left to burn, so I couldn't sleep and decided to do a double feature for you.

Bain sult as!

* * *

_**"Announcement/ TV"**_

_"Thought"_

"SHOUTING"

"Speaking"

((OOS: Out of Story))

* * *

Elemental Wind Force: Beginning Breezes

A Beyblade Story

* * *

If a man does not know what port he is steering for, no wind is favorable to him. - Seneca

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Orphan Issues

Terra was furious. Plain and simple. Damn them to the lowest pits of hell. She could take care of herself and her little brother just find. They didn't need to go to a new family. Doing that would just upset Jay even more than he already was. As far as she was concerned, the other people of the community of Island Lake were her family now. They were Jay's family now. They were the ones helping them pay the rent on the house and buying the food now. They didn't need to go down south to Winnipeg to go live with a bunch of strangers that probably wouldn't even give a damn about them.

~~ Flashback ~~

Two weeks ago, four days after the funeral

That day, you could find the four friends lounging around a small fire in Terra and Jay's yard. With the funeral now behind them, Jay was starting to respond to stuff again, slowly but surely. Terra was exhausted, though. She'd been doing nothing but telling social workers to go away and leave them alone as they kept on calling them, telling Terra that they be so much happier down south with a new family. She'd listen until they'd finish talking before repeating the same thing she had said to the last one.

The last one to call said that they'd be sending someone up soon to retrieve them. Terra had told them not to bother doing that, she'd just send the person away like the annoyance they were. 'Course, when was the last time an adult ever listened to a kid, let alone an orphaned one.

They were peacefully and quietly watching the flames dance. Terry was sitting against a large rock, using it as a back rest. Terra's head was resting on his shoulder. Kayla was similarly resting against a rock with Jay's head on her lap. The peace and quiet around the fire was broken when a stranger appeared at the gate. Said person did not even bother to wait to be invited in. She just opened the gate, walked in and right over to them with a fake smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Katie Lira. I'm here to help you pack up and move to your new family." She said in a sickly-sweet voice. Kayla and Terry made fake gagging sounds and movement, receiving a eye twitch from Katie. Terra's eyes narrowed and became icy.

"I have already told your supervisor that we are NOT interested in a new family. These people right here and their parents are our family now, as is the rest of the community. We'll be just fine on our own. Beside, our parents are buried here. If we were to be moved we'd never get up here again until we were both adults ourselves to visit their graves. So, you can just turn right around, get back on the plane you came on and go back to wherever you came from and leave us the hell alone." Terra's voice was just as icy and cold as the look on her face. To put emphasize on that statement, the wind picked up hard and blew cold, blowing smoke from the fire into Katie's face.

Katie flinched when a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning came out of no where and struck the lake in front of the yard. She watched as the four of them started talking, completely ignoring her.

"I just love the weather here. It does the most interesting things when you least expect it." Kayla said excitedly.

"Maybe we should dose the fire and go inside. There's not a cloud in the sky right now and yet we just had a lightning strike. That's a sign of a really bad storm coming." Terra stated.

"That means the planes both here and in Winnipeg are going to be grounded until it passes." Terry continued on with the statement Terra had made.

"We haven't had a good flash and bang show in awhile. It'll be good for a change." Jay said quietly.

Katie, knowing she had lost this round, quietly left, snickers following behind her. She was mad. No brat was going make a monkey out of her. When she was out of sight and earshot of them, she pulled out a cell phone and hit a speed dial number. It rung twice before it was picked up by a man.

"Hello, Manitoba Social Services. Supervisor Brian McMince speaking. How may I help you?" He rattled off quickly.

"Brian, it's me Katie. They're proving to be more stubborn then we first thought they were going to be. Send Keith and Kyle up ASAP." She said just as quickly

Later that night, 12:30 am

The house was a two story one and old. Meaning that once you entered the house just about every floorboard creaked and/or squeaked. If you tried to sneak up to the second floor, you'd have to go through the front poach, walk down a hallway, through the kitchen, dining room and living room before finally reaching the stairs that were just as (If not even more so) creaky and squeaky as the rest of the flooring in the house.

So when the floor boards started making noise, Terra and Jay were wide awake, out of bed, grabbing launchers loaded into professional handgrips, rip cords and Beys and were sneaking down the upstairs hallway, expertly avoiding all the lose and noisy floorboards, to the top of the staircase in under a minute.

They listened as the creaking got closer to the foot of the stairs, silently loading their Beys on the launchers and slipping rip cords into place. When the noise was directly below them and starting up the stairs, they unleashed hell upon the intruders.

"LET IT RIP!" They yelled loudly at the same time, launching their Beys at maximum speed and strength (Which I can assure you, for a 14 and 9 year old, they were quite strong.)

The next few sounds were of rip cords being ripped, Beys releasing, spinning and bouncing off of walls, the ceilings and floor as well as hitting flesh and screams of pain and panic.

"Get out of our house and never come back here and we'll call them off." Terra commanded the intruders in a voice similar to the one she'd used earlier. It made her sound older then her current age of 14.

That was all that need to be said as the intruders fled. They recalled their Beys back to them and Terra went down to shut the door and made sure the dead-bolt and security latch were in place when she locked the door this time. She did the same to the back door as well. Then she herded Jay back into bed and went back to hers. They both fell asleep quickly and had no more problems that night.

~~ End Flashback ~~

Everything would have been fine and gone back to normal after that. But no, those damnable soc works had to go annoy her even more.

~~ Flashback ~~

7:30 am, next day

Terra and Jay were in the middle of breakfast when there was a knock on their door. Terra was not a good morning person if she hadn't had a glass of OJ and another of milk and some toast, bacon and eggs first. So her reaction was to be expected when she went to answer the door. She cursed and cussed and stormed to the door, yanked it open violently and glared daggers at the people disturbing her so early in the morning.

Her glare grew even more deadly when she saw who it was. It was Katie and two new strangers with the officer that had told her of her parents' passing. Katie and the two men behind her all had bruises and cuts on them that could only have been made by one thing: Beyblades.

"This had better be good. I'm in the middle of eating breakfast." Terra snapped at them. The officer cleared his throat, preparing to answer her.

"They're saying that you assaulted them last night. They're here to press charges and to take you down south." He said. Terra saw red. And they knew it too. The look on her face was murderous.

"Well, I'm charging them for harassment, break-and-enter, child endangerment and emotional distress as well as filing for restrainment orders against these three and their whole damn place of work. I never want to see another Social worker again as long as I live! Now call your supervisor because I'm going to make sure he hears this and knows that I'm not to be messed with again." Her voice was nothing but pure, unmeltable ice and colder than a north wind in a blizzard.

Katie had her phone out, dialed and ringing before you could say _'You're dead.'_ She quickly handed it to Terra and backed up just as quickly when Terra turned another glare on her. She knew that she couldn't cause anymore trouble, not when she had four different charges, two of which there was clear evidence to strengthen Terra's case.

"Hello, Manitoba Social Services. Supervisor Brian McMince speaking. How may I help you?" He answered like had to Katie's call yesterday.

"This is Terra Sarvis-" She was cut off before she could continue speaking.

"Ah, Ms. Sarvis. How nice to hear from you. I take it that you're calling to say that you've decided to move to our orphanage." Brian said in a sickly-sweet voice similar to the one Katie had used yesterday when introducing herself. That only made her even more enraged.

"No, I have not! You missed the mark on the real reason I'm calling, just like most self-centered, greedy adults! This is a warning. You and your whole damned organization now have a restraining order against you. If anyone of you Socials ever come near me or my brother again while either one of us is still under age, you'll be in front of a judge so fast it'll make your head spin. And I'm going to be making sure every RCMP officer between here and Winnipeg knows it too. Do I make myself clear?" Terra was deadly serious about those threats and they were welcome to make her day if they thought she was joking.

When all she got was silence on the other end because Brian was pretending that she hadn't said anything, Terra snapped. No one, and I mean NO ONE treated her like that and got away scott-free. Instead of her volume going up, it dropped low and her voice came out in a snarling growl.

"Listen you no-good, disrespectful, god-damned son of a bitch, I said did I make myself clear?" The officer paled, he'd live here long enough to know what that voice meant, as did everyone else in the community who'd lived here for more then a month. That wasn't sweet, caring and happy Terra talking, that was Feral Terra speaking. Katie had the decency to scream slightly and back-up even more from the angry 14 year old. Even the two men with her flinched at that.

What no one knew, even Terra herself, was that she was part Native and unknowingly kept tapping into her spirit animal when she was extremely angry. The Elders didn't know what her animal was, but when it reared its head within her, she always spoke with commanding authority that was not to be denied because it meant that she was done playing nice and was about to start playing dirty.

"Yes ma'am. Let me talk to Katie, please." Was his quick response. Terra held the phone out to Katie.

"He wishes to speak to you." Was all that she said, all traces of her spirit animal gone, but her voice still as cold as her face. Katie quickly retrieved the phone from her and back up again. Then, just because she feared for herself, backed up even more then she already had.

"H-h-hello?" Was her shaky question after she thought she was a safe distance away from Terra and had managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Katie, you, Keith and Kyle are to return immediately. Leave the kids behind. They're untouchable." Brian said.

"Understood, sir." Katie said just before they both hung-up. She turned to the men who she'd asked for yesterday.

"Keith, Kyle, they're untouchable. We're leaving ASAP." She said as she started walking away. Not another word was said from any of the three. They just marched off with their tails between they're legs.

"I told them it was probably a bad idea to come here before you probably had even had breakfast. But, they wouldn't listen to me." The officer said with a laugh, which cut off when Terra directed her glare at him.

"Right, I'll be taking my leave as well." He said quickly to fend off any verbal threat.

Terra didn't even bother to say bye to him. She just slammed the door in his face. He stared at it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Real firecracker that one. I feel sorry for any boy that tries to hook-up with her." He said not quietly enough.

"I heard that." Came the muffled response through the door. That's when he realized he'd definably over stayed his welcome here and promptly left.

~~ End Flashback ~~

It had taken Terra, even after she had destroyed a 40x40 meter area of trees and every large boulder within eyesight in an isolated area in the woods on the other side of the Reserve with her Bey, all day and well into the night to calm down from that. She had been seriously close to sending someone on a medivac down to Winnipeg with life-threatening injuries.

Why did unknown adults keep thinking that she could be told what to do by them? She had made it clear over the phone to leave her and her brother alone, but they had still sent somebody anyway!

She focused on her Bey and poured all her anger and frustration into it, making it spin even faster and gather strength at an alarming rate. All she wanted was for people who didn't know her to take her seriously when she said something. She may have only been 14, but she knew how to cook and clean. Heck! She even knew how to use a washing machine properly.

"ARGH!" She screamed angrily for the whole world to hear.

Her Bey was moving oddly on the ground. It would hair-pin, then zigzag, then sharply circle in some areas, then take wide, arching turns, sometimes even quickly jump from one place to the next. When it finally jumped up and into Terra's outstretched hand, you could see why it had been moving like that. She didn't pay it any attention, but you could see that all the lines that her Bey had cut into the ground made a very detailed picture of a wolf.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Wondering when, where and how they got their Bit Beasts? Well, look no further as the next chapter, **Trials of the Bits**, holds the answer to those questions.

* * *

**End Notes:** Oh wow! These chapters are slowly getting longer and longer each time. You should all be happy about that. I know I am.

Now, I've found that from time to time that I feel exactly how Terra felt in this chapter. Only difference is, I'm not 14. I'm almost 22. I used this chapter to release some of that pent up frustration. ^^;; What? It's not good for me to keep that stuff bottled up. Last time I did that, I just about tore someone's face off.

Anyway, please review. Keep the flames away, though. I'll only use them to torment someone else later. Dea-Slán!


End file.
